Unfixable
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: A direct sequel to Lie Detector, Wasabi goes to therapy to finally ask for help and admit that he's not sure if anyone can help him. Gosabi, obviously.


**I don't know Wasabi's real name (this is something the show should really address lol) so I'm calling him [Redacted] for the entirety of this story where his real name is probably something that should be used. Just [Redacted]. Okay? Okay. **

**I've never been in therapy, I will try to portray it as appropriately as I can. Let me know if it's offensive, comment or messages me, I'd love to talk about how I could write this better it's obviously a very important issue.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Also, this is a direct sequel to Lie Detector. I'm obviously making a lot of character backstory, but that's just something that happens when I fall in love with some characters.**

* * *

Wasabi was nervous. Well, he was always nervous, all day every day. But he'd been able to push through to those feelings enough to function. In battle, adrenaline motivated him. In normal life, paranoia motivated him. He let his nerves control him, make him make things perfect. And so things were perfect, right?

If things were perfect he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be sitting waiting for his first therapy session to begin. If things were perfect he wouldn't be stressed out wondering if this was the line between make it or break it with GoGo. He wrung his hands again, feeling a little sick. This was for her. This was to help fix himself... But he had never really believed he was fixable.

"Mr. [Redacted, how are you doing today?" His therapist, Dr. Jan Bailey, asked. This was the first hurdle he had to jump, huh? Answer honestly, get this over with.

"I'm a little nervous," he admitted, running a hand through his hair.

"It's normal for people to be nervous during their first session. Have you ever had therapy before?" Wasabi cringed a little, remembering fourth grade.

"When I was ten my parents tried it for a bit. I wasn't the best patient."

"It's okay to get overwhelmed in new environments, especially at such a young age. I'm glad you decided to come to me today."

"It's for my girlfriend," he blurted, "she wanted me to come today."

"I see. Is there any particular reason? So I know what we'll be working on?"

"I have OCD, and we think that I have anxiety as well, and it just makes GoGo really sad to see me struggle and not always be able to help me..." Wasabi explained, his heart heavy whenever she was sad.

"It's clear to me that you know who is important in your life, [Redacted]. I'm here to make sure that you don't have to struggle alone. This is a safe environment and we can work out your problems together."

"I'm still a little nervous," he confessed.

"You don't have to apologize for that, [Redacted]."

"I'm still sorry."

"I understand. We can just talk about whatever you feel comfortable sharing during our first session. I'd also like you to keep a journal on your off days to write down anything that's troubling you as well as subjects you'd like to bring up during therapy." Wasabi took a deep breath. Lists. He was good with lists. Lists were organized.

"I can do that."

"Where would you like to start today? There's absolutely no pressure."

Wasabi pondered this for a moment and decided to go all the way.

"I think the real reason I'm here is that I know I can deal with my anxiety and OCD, but I feel like I'm unfixable." Saying it out loud, and not as a joke to GoGo, felt like his chest caved in. It really hurt to say, hurt to admit. Here was playing all of his cards on the table. He was broken and he didn't think anyone could actually do enough to fix him.

"Why do you think you need to fix yourself?"

"I'm an OCD engineer. Everything in my space is organized and everything works, except me."

"Did you get your projects right the first time, [Redacted]?"

"No," Wasabi knew exactly where this was going.

"And did you ever need anyone else's help with your projects?"

"Yes..."

"Right now the most important thing to understand is that you don't have to fix yourself alone. It's okay to ask for help. And it's okay if that's not always easy. I'm here to help you put the pieces together. For you and for the people in your life that you care about." Wasabi was silent. He felt overwhelmed.

"[Redacted, you've made a lot of progress today. Remember to keep a journal, I'll see you next week."

Wasabi walked out of the room, still shaken by the conversation. Dr. Bailey had at least known when to stop. Had there been more poking and prodding then he wouldn't have been able to cope.

"How was it?" GoGo asked, coming over, her face etched in concern.

"I don't know how to feel about it. I'll go back though," he mumbled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm really proud of you for going through with this Wasabi. I'll be with you every step of the way." While Wasabi saw himself as broken, she just thought of him as hurting. She knew from experience how hard life became if you didn't deal with your emotions properly, and she couldn't watch her boyfriend hurt like that.

"I love you," He whispered into her hair, not wanting to let go, not feeling strong enough to let go.

"I love you too. I know this isn't easy, but we can get through this. Let's get some food, okay?"

"Okay." She drove, but she drove carefully. Not fast like she normally would. It was clear to her that Wasabi needed some TLC. It wasn't really her speed, but it wasn't his speed to talk about the problems and he had gone to therapy for her. The last time he had gone to therapy he had started bottling up his emotions and pretending that his breakdowns didn't happen. Several future therapy sessions could be dedicated to how much worse he had gotten when he tried to be normal for his parents. And he was uncorking the bottle for her.

Wasabi felt a lot better after they got some Noodleburger and had sat for a while. He still struggled with getting help for his mental health. He'd spent his whole life thinking he was unfixable because he was used to being able to fix everything else. But now He had a reason to let someone else in to salvage his broken parts. Now he had GoGo, and they were going to fix the unfixable together.


End file.
